


Ned Cheers Melinda Up

by UnsungDude4



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M, Not Good, here for posterity, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: This is a story I wrote back in 2011. It's not good, like at all. Full of spelling/grammar errors I may eventually correct, but it's the first story I've ever written, so I wanted to back it up here. Also written back when I was really into the show.





	1. The Day It Began

**It was a quiet Saturday evening, Ned was in his room, on his computer, bored, when he though, "I wonder how Melinda's doing since Jim died."**

**See, Jim died a few weeks ago, obviously, he knew how she was doing, but since she didn't come to the shop in a week or so, he wasn't sure, he was really worried, plus he thought Melinda was kind of hot, so that's why she came to his mind.**

**Since his mom, Delia, was at a conference for real estate stuff, he decided to go over to her house to check on her, to make sure she wasn't depressed, or trying to kill herself, or something.**

* * *

**10-30 minutes later...**

**The doorbell rang. Melinda wondered who it was, she wasn't expecting anyone, and Jim hadn't visited her, since he didn't want to see her, & vice-versa.**

She opened the door, "Ned, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some company, besides I haven't seen you in a week, so I was worried."

"Oh, how thoughtful," she thought, "Come in I guess."

"Ok," Ned said.

**He came in, she closed the door behind him.**

"So, how have you been?" Ned said.

"Good, bad, a little depressed," she said.

"Good," he said. "Stupid thing to say!" He thought.

"Well, sit on the couch if you want."

"K"

They both sat down. Ned started, "Has Jim come to you?" Ned said.

"No, not since I saw his ghost at the hospital." Melinda said.

"Oh, how have you been dealing with it? Ya know, the pain/depression you've been feeling?"

"You know, just some thing you'd expect, eating ice cream & watching bad & depressing movies & tv shows."

"Oh. So what 'cha watching now?"

"Just Ferris Beuller."

"I thought you were watching depressing stuff."

"Yeah, but I wanted to be cheered up, so I put it on."

"Did it work?"

"Not really, it just made me feel a bit worse to watch everything go right for Ferris & nothing go right for me." She started sobbing a little.

"Hey, hey." he hugged her lightly & let her cry on his shoulder while looking at her.

"My favorite part of the movie is where he's at the parade & he's lip-syncing 'Twist & Shout' by The Beatles." He whispered.

**They chuckled softly for a second.**

"Yeah, but now I can't see the positive in that much of anything right now." She whispered back.

* * *

**A few minutes later, they finished watching the movie, she leaned forward a bit, looked at him deeply, & planted a big, deep kiss on him. His dick wiggled in his pants, a bit, ok, more like a lot, it jumped, almost to the full extent of its length. His eyes widened a lot, to the point to where they were gonna pop out of his skull. Then, he closed his eyes & deepened it. She let his tongue enter her mouth when he pushed it through his. After a few minutes of full on making out, they came up for air, Mel on top of Ned, grinding against him, she could feel his dick through his pant leg, she knew how big it was by the feel.**

She whispered in his ear, "I want you so bad, Ned."

**Then, still on the couch, she went down on him, unzipped his pants, & pulled them & his boxers off, below his ankles. Then, she marveled at his dick/boner.**

"Holy crap, it's bigger than Jim's was," she thought. She guessed it was around 9-10 inches.

**Then she started stroking it lightly. She purred lightly at it. With dick in hand, she went back to his head, & gave him a few more seconds of making out.**

**Then, she went back to his dick. She had it pointing towards her face, he was hoping she was gonna do what he wanted her to.**

**Then, she did it. She started putting the tip of his erect dick in her mouth, 1 inch in her mouth, 2, 4, 5, 6, & she was close to deep-throating it. She thought it was delicious. Ned couldn't believe it, Melinda's mouth, tongue, & lips wrapped around his dick. Moving her head up & down on it.**

"My god, Jim had this beautiful woman to himself, lucky bastard." He thought.

* * *

**After 20 seconds of having Ned's dick in her mouth, Melinda moving up & down on his dick, then pulled off of it.**

Ned was wondering why she stopped so early, "why..." he started before he saw why. She slowly took off her shirt over her head, to entice him, revealing her "D" cup bra & boobs, then with just a bra & pants on, she slowly took off her pants, revealing her panties. Ned sighed, "Oh my god!"

**He mouthed. He almost drooled, but breathed his spit in before he did. He though she was beautiful.**

With just a bra & panties on, she asked, "Which do you want off first, panties, or bra?"

"Uhhh... panties," He said, after gaining the strength & breath.

**She bent over slowly, his breaths became short. Slowly taking off her underwear.**

When they were off, she said, "Now the bra." she said sexily. He shook/ nodded his head, nervously & shakingly, like he had Parkinson's, or something.

Then, she whispered in his ear, "Will you unhook me?"

"Yeah" he whispered back.

**Then she turned around, and he unhooked the bra in the back.**

**Then, she stood back up, and slowly took the bra off, he saw it in slo-mo. Then she revealed her huge boobs, Ned could've swore his dick grew another inch.**

**Then she walked toward him, her boobs bouncing as she walked. Then, she went back down to his dick after another quick kiss, not really long, just a few minutes of making out, her holding his dick, while he was squeezing her big boob in his hands.**

**Then, she went to his dick and slid it in between her boobs, then in her mouth again, she titty fucked him & blew him until he blew a big load & came in her mouth & all over her boobs, she licked it all up & swallowed while he caught his breath.**

**Then, before Ned knew, she swallowed the whole thing down her throat, then almost choked on it, deep throating it. She spit on it, to make it more wet, then swallowed it again, until he came again, & she swallowed it.**

"You ever have a girl do that for you before?" She asked.

"No." He told her.

"You ever been inside a girl before either?"

"No, but I've yanked it a lot, especially to you."

That made Melinda blush, "Really, then you wouldn't mind if I take you're virginity?"

"Hell ya! I mean, uh, ya."

"Someone's a bit eager to do this, before we do, I want to say a few things, don't tell anyone about this, & don't breathe a word of this to you're mom."

"Ok and if I keep this a secret?"

"I'll let you fuck me whenever you want."

"Really, sweet!"

"Now lick my tits until you get hard again, & then fuck me like there's no tomorrow!"

"Wait, shouldn't I wear a condom? 'Cause I don't want ya getting pregnant on me."

"Don't worry, I can't have kids unless I take a hormone that Jim got prescribed to me before he died. Besides I'm on the pill, so, go nuts." She told him.

**Ned put his finger on her lip, and said, "You talk to much, let's get to it." He said.**

**Then he kissed her with his tongue in her mouth. Then he put his tongue & lips on her tits and she moaned with pleasure. Then he put 1 finger in her vag, then she practically screamed with pleasure.**

* * *

**After a few minutes...**

**Ned got hard again, then Melinda came in his hand at the sight of it.**

Then she whispered in his ear quickly, "Give it to me Ned!"

 **Then at the sound, he moved her over his throbbing dick. Then he moved her down on to it.** **The head, piercing her vag, then she sighed after another 2-3 inches.**

"What's wrong?" Ned asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I've never had someone as big as you before, not even Jim was as big as you, he was 6 inches & it's been a while since I've had sex." She said.

He slid her down another few inches. "Really, I'm bigger than Jim?"

"Yes, oh god!"

"Then I'm gonna take it slow for you ok?" He assured her.

"Yes, god you're big!" She answered.

He slid her down all the way, then said, "Melinda, you feel good on me."

"You feel good inside me too."

**Then she started to move up on his dick, then down, up, down, up, & down until...**

"Uhhh..." Ned said.

**She stayed on him and let him come inside her, and didn't gel off.**

"God that was great." Melinda said.

"I know." Ned said.

After a few minutes, she asked, "Are you ready to go again?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ned answered.

"Then let's go up to the bedroom & do this right, maybe I'll let you fuck my ass."

"Let's go!" he said exited, she could feel him get exited as she got off him.

**They picked up their clothes, & raced naked upstairs into Mel's bedroom and fucked again.**

* * *

**After this time...**

"When's your mom supposed to get back?"

"Not till Monday of next week."

"Perfect & it's spring break right?"

"Yeah"

"Great, so we can stay in bed all week."

"Sounds like a plan."

**They spent the night & all next day fucking until they fell asleep, Mel on top of Ned.**


	2. Ch. 2 The Next Day...

**Then, the next morning, Mel woke up the next morning, Ned still in her with a bit of morning wood, probably dreaming about fucking her again.**

**She went downstairs, naked, to make coffee. She planned to fuck Ned again when he woke up, so she had to get her energy up, before he did.**

**He woke up a few minutes later, & heard the coffee maker. He walked down the stairs quietly, then saw Melinda staring at the coffee maker, waiting for it to be done. She was bent forward, so her butt was hanging in the air.**

**He crept quietly into the room, she didn't hear, or notice his presence.**

**Then, with his dick at full extent, shoved his dick in Melinda's ass, hard. Melinda shuttered at his dick all the way up her ass.**

"Hey, big dick." She complemented him.

"Hey big tits." Ned complemented back.

"Keep fucking my ass Ned, don't stop!" She demanded.

"Ok." He said back.

**He pulled back out up to the tip of his dick, then pushed/shoved it back in. He kept on pushing in & out. Slow at first, then faster & harder as it went on, for about 20 minutes. Melinda's boobs bouncing. Them panting hard. The coffee was done before they were.**

**Then Ned said...**

"Melinda, I'm gonna cum!" Ned screamed.

"Me too!" Melinda yelled back.

"Uhhh..." Ned grunted.

**He came & blew a huge load in her ass. He pulled out when he caught his breath.**

Melinda yelled, "Don't pull out, Ned! Put it back in & fuck me till you pass out!"

"Ok!" He yelled back, then he shoved it back in her ass & fucked her until he almost past out after the 7th orgasm to pass them both. Then, he fell on the couch, on his back and Mel went to him.

"You ok!" she yelled.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to catch my breath." he said.

**She looked at him, then stared down at his dick. Then she sucked on it. Ned gasped at the feeling, feeling her tongue on his dick, the warm sensation sent shivers down his spine.**

"Melindaaaaa...!" he yelled, then blew a huge load in her mouth. He passed out on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I was 15 when I wrote this?

**Melinda waited for him to wake up. When he did, it was morning, cause it was night when he passed out. Melinda came in the room, naked.**

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Hey." He came on site when he saw her enormous boobs & tits.

"I made something for you to eat."

"Thanks."

**They ate.**

* * *

Ned was on the couch, Mel came in. "Here's for being a tough and sweet guy for me in this dark time."

**She kissed him deeply.**

"You're welcome." He said.

**Then, Mel sat her ass on his dick, then fucked him facing away.**

"God, your dick is so big." She whispered.

"Your welcome," He said.

**Then they fucked all night again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One day, after the fun weekend they had, when Ned was back in school, & Melinda was back in the shop, feeling better, Ned came in after school, to be more close to Mel, and...**

"Hey Mel." He said.

"Hey, baby." She said. Then she kissed him really quick, so no one would see.

"You remember when you said I could fuck you anytime that I wanted to, if I kept it a secret?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I want to fuck you here, downstairs, now."

"Really? How kinky."

"Yeah, so how about it?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to lock the doors, & put the "Back later" sign up. You can wait downstairs while I do that."

"Ok."

**Ned went downstairs, while Melinda locked up. He had a raging boner all day from remembering/fantasizing about sex with Melinda all day.**

**After a minute of waiting, Ned decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He felt like he was gonna explode, so he unzipped his pants, & started jerking it, fast, & came all over the desk Mel had in there. He was scared about Mel being mad that he came all over her desk.**

**Mel came down the stairs. She saw the mess on her desk.**

"What's that?" She asked

"Oh, sorry. I just couldn't wait, & I was gonna spew in my pants, I sware. I'll clean it up." He answered.

"No, don't." She said. "I'll do it."

**Then she got down near the desk, raised her shirt over her head, took off her bra, & started licking his goo off the desk. Then, she spit it on her boobs, & rubbed it around, facing Ned while doing it. Just the sight if it made Ned hard again, then she started licking her boobs & sucking her tits. Ned saw how hot this was, and jerked himself again, and as Mel looked at him, he sprayed all over her with a big load. Mel looked at him.**

"Sorry, Mel." Ned said.

"You should be, it's my job to jerk you, & make you cum." She said.

**Then as she swallowed his cum, she looked at his dick.**

"Big again? Good." she said.

"Yeah." Ned answered.

**Then, she started swallowing his dick, making his climax come again. Then, he spewed in her mouth.**

**After, he sat on the chair behind her desk. She got up, then attempted to sit on his dick, before he caught her.**

"Wait, not yet." He said. Then he put 2-3 fingers in her vag, then, licked & sucked her tits.

After about 5 minutes, "Ned I'm gonna cum." She said, then she spilled in his hand.

"Now you can." Ned told her. She understood then sat on his dick.

* * *

Then, 10 minutes later, "Ned I'm gonna cum again." she yelled.

"Me too." He yelled back. Then they came together. Ned still in a shirt, pants below his ankles, boxers still on, dick sticking out of the flap, inside Melinda. Melinda completely naked, Ned sucking on her tits.

"Ned, again?" She asked a minute later.

"For you, anytime." He answered.

**She got up, then bent down on her knees. Ned, taking his shoes & socks off, & slipping his pants off. Still in a shirt & boxers. Ned lining up to Mel's ass. Mel looking back, ready for him.**

**Then, Ned Shoved his dick in her ass.**

"Oh I love it in my ass, Ned." Mel said.

"I love putting it in your ass." He said back.

"Spank my ass, Ned!." She exclaimed.

**He spanked it, then she yelled w/ pleasure. Then, to increase her pleasure, he stuck 2 fingers in her vag & She screamed w/ pleasure. Her panting like a dog. Him loving every minute of it. Then, she came on his hand. He gave a few more hard thrusts, then came in her ass.**

**He pulled out & fell on the floor. She went to him & saw he was still hard, then put his dick in her vag. Boobs bouncing, she rubbed it to increase her pleasure. She held one boob in her hand while the other one was bouncing freely. She spit on her boobs, & rubbed it all over them. Playing with her tits, Ned grabbed a hold of them, & played with them. Mel was so filled with ecstasy, she came in half the time she normally does. Then fell forward.**

**Ned, seeing that she couldn't continue so fast, Ned held her close, & really tight close to her. Thrusting in & out of her, he could feel her come again.**

Then he paused for a sec, & whispered, "I love you."

"You too." She whispered back.

**Then, he turned her around & put his dick in her ass. It slipped in, smoothly, lubed up from her cumming on his dick so much. Her ass felt tight.**

"Ned, fuck my ass." she whispered.

"Planning on it." He whispered back.

**He moved her up & down on him. Him squeezing her boobs. He could feel his climax coming.**

"Mel, I'm gonna cum!" Ned yelled.

"Me too." She yelled back.

**They came together. Then they laid on the floor. Ned still in Mel. Then, they got up.**

"That was intense." Ned said.

"Yeah, I know." Mel said back.

"So, uh..."

"See ya later."

"Yeah, See you tonight." Ned said. Then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**That night, Mel was waiting for Ned to get there, she was in a sexy dress, showing off a lot of cleavage, wearing no bra, or panties. Since it was Friday, they were having dinner.**

**She was setting the table, cooking spaghetti, fantasizing about what she was gonna do with Ned that evening.**

**A few moments later, she had the table set & had dinner ready. Then Ned knocked on the door.**

Mel answered & said, "Hey, Ned."

"Hey, Mel."

"Come in."

"Thanks"

**He came in & sat down. Mel got the food on the plates & placed it in front of him. They ate, & put their empty plates in the dishwasher.**

"Just to let ya know, my curfew on weekends is 12:00 tomorrow." Ned said looking at Mel.

"Ooh, perfect." Mel said.

**They went in the living room & started making out. Ned removed Mel's dress straps & it dropped to the ground. Mel undid his belt, let his pants drop, opened the flap on the front of his boxers, felt his bulge, & stroked it. Ned was feeling & squeezing her big boobs, then licked her tits.**

**She went down to his dick & swallowed it. Bobbing her head up & down, she made him cum in her mouth, then she swallowed it.**

"Let's race upstairs." Mel said picking up her dress.

"Yeah!"

**Then Ned slipped off his shoes, his pants & socks too, picked them up, Mel started running up the stairs, Ned picked his pants, socks, & shoes up, & started to run after her.**

**They got in Mel's room, Ned & Mel threw their clothes on the floor. Mel laid back on the bed, Ned got hard again.**

Mel spread her legs, "Come here, big boy." she said, ushering him to cone to her.

**Ned took off his shirt, ran to her, & started kissing her passionately. He started licking her tits.**

"Ned, stop teasing, & fuck me already."

"Ok."

**Then Ned got into position & entered her.**

"Oh god, Ned, you feel good in me." Mel said.

"Yeah." Ned replied thrusting in & out of Mel.

After a few minutes, "Mel, I'm gonna cum again."

"Me too."

**Then, Ned came inside Mel. Then, Ned pulled out & layed next to Mel. Then Mel got on top of Ned & she lowered herself onto him. Lining the head of his dick with her puss, she lowered herself onto it, moving up & down. After another few minutes, they both came again, then Mel layed on top of Ned.**

**Then, they fell asleep, Ned still inside Mel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**They woke up the next morning. Ned still in Mel. He got hard again, just looking & feeling Mel's body on top of his.**

Mel awoke from the feeling of Ned's dick in her getting hard. "Morning." she said.

"Morning." Ned replied.

"Ready already, huh?" Mel asked.

"Yep." Ned replied.

**Then Mel started moving up & down on his hardening dick. Ned & Mel came after a few minutes.**

**They rested a few more minutes, then Mel got up & Ned quickly got up & stuck his dick in Mel's ass, hard. Mel gasped, then moaned. Ned thrusting in & out of her. They turned around, Mel bended over on her bed. Ned grabbed ahold of her ass, thrusting in & out, faster & harder by the minute.**

"Spanking my ass, Ned!" Mel screamed & begged.

**Then, he spanked her ass. Then after a few minutes, they came again.**

Mel stood up, "You're all sweaty." she said.

"Yeah, that happens when you excerpt a lot of energy." Ned replied.

"Let's take a shower together, after all, we don't want your mom asking why you're sweaty."

"Yeah, sure."

**Then they went in the bathroom, got in the shower, & turned on the water. The water hit Mel & bounced off her perfect body. Ned got hard again watching Mel wash her body, taking the soap in her hand, rubbing it on her legs, her stomach, & then her huge perfect breasts. Ned was looking at her, staring lovingly, mouth ajar.**

Mel looked at him & said"Come on, we gotta get you cleaned up too."

"Uh, ya." Ned said. It was all he could muster, after watching Mel wash herself.

**Mel moved him over to where she was, under the shower head.**

She kneeled. "We have to get this clean first." she said, whilst holding his dick in her hand.

"Sure, sounds good." Ned replied.

**Then Mel started jerking him off. Then moved her head down, took his dick in her mouth, & started bobbing her head on it.**

**After a few minutes, Ned blew a huge load in her mouth & all over her face.**

Mel got up, "Thanks a lot, now I'm gonna need to wash my face again."

"Sorry." Ned replied.

**Mel moved toward the shower head again & started washing her face again. Ned looked at her ass. Then stuck his dick in it & started thrusting hard in & out of her.**

"You realize I'm gonna have to "wash" it again." Mel said.

"Yeah." Ned replied.

**He kept thrusting in & out of her for a few more minutes, then came in her ass.**

**He pulled out. Mel's juices & Ned's cum washed down the drain. Mel washed his dick a bit, then jerked him off, & blew him again till he blew another load in her mouth.**

**When they were done, they got dressed & went downstairs.**

**Ned said bye, then they kissed passionately. Then Mel bent down & undid his belt. Then she blew him until he came in her mouth.**

**She swallowed then kissed kissed Ned on the cheek.**

"That should hold you over until next time." Mel said.

"Thanks." Ned said pulling up his pants & redoing his belt.

**They kissed again, then he left.**


	7. Non Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "I don't know chapter"  
> It's not part of the story, it was just in my original draft for this story, skip it, or don't read it if you want to follow the story, not the chapters.

 

**After Jim took over Sam's body, Mel found out she was pregnant, but she didn't know who was the dad, Jim, or Ned? This was quite the conundrum. She told Jim she was pregnant, then she told Delia and Ned.**

**Ned kind of freaked. He knew he and Melinda had sex a lot in those 2 weeks he spent with her. She didn't have a direct answer for him if it was his or Jim's kid.**

**The night of her delivery, Ned was freaked in his mind of possibly having a kid with Mel. She had to have a c-section, which made him feel worse, because he possibly did that to her. She could've died! It was also obvious that she didn't tell Jim yet, or was not going to.**

**At Aiden's 5th birthday party, he asked if she knew who the dad was when everyone was out of the room.**

**She said she didn't have a clew.**

**Then after everybody left, & Jim took Aiden to the toy store, Ned and Mel went to the bedroom an fucked until Jim called 10 minutes before him and Aiden were gonna get back, Ned was fucking Melinda's ass when she answered that. Then they came together a few minutes after the call.**

Then, as Ned was leaving, Mel called him to her & said, "Fuck you later, Ned."

Ned replied by saying, "Fuck you later too, Mel."

"Anytime, Anytime." She said.

"Yeah, anytime." Then he left.

**After they kissed passionately for several minutes, then he split.**


End file.
